Fin de Semana Playero
by Zelshamada
Summary: Lily, James, Remur, Sirius, y el bebe Harry, deciden pasar un fin de semana en una playa muggle....


HARRY POTTER

UN FIN DE SEMANA PLAYERO

CAPITULO 1

**NOTAS:**

Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que este fic trata de cuando Voldemort aun no había matado a los padres de Harry; Es decir James y Lily están vivos, Sirius libre, Remus no es profesor aun, y Peter por ahora es "Bueno". Harry Potter cuenta con 6 meses de edad, y aun con una familia unida. Añado que ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, todos son de la autora J. K. Rowling, y como no hago esta historia con fin de lucro; Lo que sí me pertenece es la historia, mas no los personajes. 

 **Dedicado, con mucho cariño, a mi querida amiga y gran escritora Leia-Pandora ^^ [Creo que ese es! @.@,... Mmm... Bueno a Gabita! ^^]  Gracias por todo amiga! Suerte en todo lo que te propongas. Espero que te guste esta historia**

 **CAPITULO 1:**

-1, 2, 3, 4... Nunca saldremos rápido... 5, 6, 7, y 8... Si sigo aquí me volveré loco... 

 Esa, era la canción que un joven Sirius Black entonaba, mientras que le hacia el ritmo chocando los dedos contra el volante de la camioneta en la cual estaba.

 Su mirada, algo cansada, de vez en cuando pasaba a la vieja casa de los Potter. Un ruido leve en la parte posterior del transporte, lo hizo mover si vista al espejo retrovisor. Harry Potter había despertado de su siesta. Una gran sonrisa de cariño se dibujo en los labios de Sirius. ¡Que tierno era su ahijado! 

 El bebé, abrió con algo de pesar sus grandes ojos verde, mientras se estiraba en su cuna hecha por arte de magia. A Harry lo habían dejado dormido en la camioneta, acostado en una cuna mágica hecha por la varita de su madre: Lily. Aunque aun era pequeño, ya se le empezaba a notar que su cabello negro azabache, seria igual al de su padre: James, es decir, despeinado y parado. Muy rebelde.  Sirius dejo escapar un suspiro de alegría mientras que su mirada se hacía tierna. 

 -¡James! ¡Lily!- Grito sin previo aviso asustando a Harry- ¡Como se tardan! ¡Remus! ¡No te contagies! 

 El último de los nombrados salía de la casa con una maleta en la mano derecha, y dos mal acomodadas en las izquierda. Se veía sumamente incomodo. 

 -¡Si ayudaras!- Se quejo Remus dejando en el suelo de la camioneta las maletas.

 Sirius lo contemplo sin mucha expresión en la cara.

 -Yo ayudo...- Respondió- Mantengo encendida la camioneta, cuido a Harry... Y los apresuro... 

  Remus le respondió con una cara sarcástica, dando media vuelta para volver a entrar a la casa... Y seguir llevando las maletas.  

 En el corto trayecto a la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos, Remus volteo la cara para dirigirle la mirada a Sirius nuevamente. Este volvía a  entonar su canción, sin nada de gracia. Mas bien lo hacia por monótonamente,  como por aburrimiento.

 "_¿Cómo llegue a esto?" _ Se pregunto Remus mientras contemplaba el resto de las maletas que debía llevar a la camioneta, y más de la mitad pertenecían a Harry.  Aun no lo entendía. ¿Por qué llevar esas incomodas maletas al estilo muggle, si podían llevar fáciles y cómodos baúles, donde cabía todo, y un poquito mas? 

 Pero él ya sospechaba el porque. Por la misma razón que ese fin de semana lo pasarían en una playa muggle:

 -¡Esos Dursley!- Remus parecía algo molesto- ¡Muggles! ¡Simplemente! ¡Los peores muggles!

 Con algo de pesar, siguió su trabajo de llevar las maletas a la parte trasera de la camioneta.  Antes de volver por otro trío, Remus observo con calma a Harry desde la ventana trasera. ¡Era encantador!. Después, recibió el típico recado:

 -¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¡El aburrimiento me fastidia! 

 Remus volvió a suspirar, mientras que daba media vuelta, y regresaba a la casa. 

 Dentro del inmueble, se hallaba la pajera de esposos: Potter. James parecía desordenar la casa buscando la cámara de video, que se la había regalado su buen amigo Peter en la navidad pasada. Sabia que estaba guardada en la casa... Lo que no sabia era en que parte de la casa, y ya se empezaba a desesperarse. 

 -¡Lily!- Gritó James desde las habitaciones, en la parte de arriba de la casa- ¿Sabes dónde está la cámara de video que me regaló Peter el año pasado? 

 -¡Sabes que no!- Le respondió su esposa desde la cocina, atareada- Busca... ¡En los armarios! 

 -¡Ya lo hice! Y no está ¡Desapareció! 

 -¿Cómo por arte de magia?- Dijo Lily bajamente, con una sonrisa irónica.

 Cierto. Cuando ella era una niña, aquella hubiese sido su respuesta. "Desapareció. ¡Fue magia!" En aquel entonces, cuando la "magia", formaba parte, solamente de su mente y corazón, mas no en su vida diaria. ¡Vaya! ¡Que cosas! Ahora, la magia era normal, parte de su vida. Pero, nunca perdería lo especial, y lo encantador. Para ella, (Lily), la magia era un don muy especial y bello, que gracias a Dios ella poseía. Si no fuera por la magia, su vida no sería la de ahora, y ni siquiera hubiese conocido a James, que sin lugar a dudas, él era "Su persona más querida. 

 Pero, "Nada es siempre todo bueno". Aquél dicho era cierto. Aunque el hecho de tener magia le había traído muchas cosas buenas, también, le había provocado, una mayor ruptura, con su hermana. 

 Sus lazos con Petunia Dursley, ahora se habían hecho más finos. Ellas, como todos, nunca fueron las hermanas perfectas, se querían, pero, desde que ella empezó a estudiar en Hogwarts, eso empezó a cambiar. Al parecer Petunia, ni siquiera le gustaba verle, y así, hasta que casi dejaron de hablarse.  Por eso el fin de semana lo pasarían en una playa muggle, al estilo muggle, para ver, si al fin, los lazos entre las hermanas, se volvían fuertes de nuevo, o tal vez más. Harían todo a "La muggle", Todo. Sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil, pero, tratarían de hacerlo.    

 -¿Qué?- Gritó James, haciendo que Lily saliera de sus pensares.

  -¡Nada!- Respondió mientras seguía su tarea en la cocina: Prepararle la comida a Harry.

 En la parte superior de la casa. James Potter, parecía desesperado. 

 -¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?- Se repetía constantemente, buscando bajo la cama, tras la peinadora, en el jardín, ya le estaba ocurriendo la posibilidad, de que estuviera en el techo de la casa. Podría ser... Siempre existía, una razón, _coherente, _para que una cámara de video, casi nueva, estuviese en el techo de la casa,... ¿Ovnis? ¿El Gato Volador? ¿Una escoba loca?.... ¡Tal vez eso tomó el objeto, y los subió al techo! Y  ahora disfruta verle buscando y buscando. 

 -No te vuelvas loco, James...- Se aconsejó a sí mismo, mientras que observaba la mejor manera de subir al techo.

 Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras suspirando. Antes de cruzar, para ir escaleras abajo, (Y encontrarse con las maletas), se dio cuenta de que aún le faltaba por revisar un armario. El que quedaba justo al frente de la escalera. 

 -¡Aja!- Dijo mientras que veía desafiantemente al armario- ¡Te encontraré!- James abrió con fuerza la puerta, y, de ella, salieron muchos objetos ¡Demasiados! Parecía que habían más cosas que las que allí entrarían, y todas, muy mal puestas. Por lo que, cuando abrió la puerta,... Le cayeron en sima, muchos objetos- ¡Aaahhh!

 Remus observó con un semblante entre preocupación, y gracia, a su amigo de cabellos rebeldes, rodar por las escaleras, junto con una montaña de cosas, guardadas. 

 -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó cuando James terminó de caer.

 -Sí...- Respondió el joven/adulto, tratando de que sus ojos, por de debajo de los lentes caídos, observaran a loso un Remus, y no a tres- ...Pero, no encontré la cámara.

 Remus sonrió:

 -¡Que cosas, contigo! Despreocúpate por eso...

 -Pero, Peter, no irá al viaje- Dijo James mientras que se levantaba y se acomodaba los lentes y se limpiaba la ropa- Y quería,... ¡No sé! Que viera que hicimos... 

 A Remus se le agrandó la sonrisa, mientras que con su varita recogía las cosas regadas y las volvía a meter en el armario, con descuido. Cerró el armario a prisa, para que no volvieran a salir volando los objetos de casa, allí guardados. 

 -¡Vamos! Sabes que Colagusano no pudo ir, ya que tiene una entrevista de trabajo en el Callejón Diagon... O tal vez, no viene por listo... – Siguió pensando, en que este fin de semana, todo sería al estilo muggle-  ¡Ya lo llevaremos algún día! No te preocupes tanto... ¡O busca con magia!... Dudo que esto no se te ocurriera desde un principio.

 -Lo sé, pero... Quiero acostumbrarme. Tu sabes que no soy del agrado de la hermana de Lily, y quiero acostumbrarme a no utilizar tanto  la magia... Para hacer mejor las cosas...

 -¿Nos vamos?- Dijo Lily mientras que salía desde la cocina con una pañalera, que parecía muy llena. 

 -Ehr... Sí...- Respondió Remus.

 -¡Vamos!

 El auto, Sirius observaba a Harry, medio dormido. No había dormido bien esa noche, y el aburrimiento que ahora sentía, en el asiento cómodo y nuevo de la camioneta, con aire acondicionado para el calor del verano,... Nadie podía culparle, que se estuviera durmiendo.  

 Todo se estaba desvaneciendo mientras, que los brazos de Morfeo lo mecían haciendo que sus párpados se cerraran. Una especie de carcajada, de parte de Harry, le hizo reaccionar. Desvió la mirada a donde el pequeñín 6bservaba: James le hacía muecas graciosas a su hijo. 

 Sirius respiró con paz mientras que le quitaba el seguro a las puertas de la camioneta. 

 James observó con una mezcla entre duda y diversión como su amigo se acomodaba en el puesto del piloto.

 -Ehr... ¿Canuto, viejo amigo?- Empezó Potter.

 -Dime, Cornamenta- Sirius se acomodó unos  lentes de sol en su joven y apuesto rostro. 

 -Yo voy a conducir...

 -Oh... ¡Vamos! Déjame hacerlo... Sé conducir...

-¡Lo sé, Sirius! Pero,... Es mi camioneta...

-Pero... ¿Quién cuidará a Harry?

-Tú...

 Sirius bajó la cabeza con tristeza. 

-SI quieres... La conduces de regreso...

 Los ojos de Canuto se iluminaron. 

 -¡Sí!- Respondió mientras que se baja de la camioneta.

 James contempló a su amigo mientras que trataba de abrir la puerta de la parte de atrás de la camioneta, pero algo le estorbaba. Era algo de tamaño medianamente grande, y que, hace tan solo unos minutos, había estudiado la  loca posibilidad, de que se encontrara en el techo del aposento: A Sirius  le  colgaba de su cuello una video cámara. La cámara que Colagusano le había regalado en navidad.

 -¿Sirius?- Empezó James suspirando.

 -¿Dime?

-¿Qué haces con mi cámara? 

 El aludido bajó su vista hasta el objeto. Sonrió como si le estuviesen haciendo la pregunta más fácil de su vida.

 -Tú me la diste... ¿Lo recuerdas?- Respondió con sinceridad- Ayer, me dijiste: "Canuro, para no volverme loco mañana, ten tú la cámara"

 Dicho esto, Sirius, entró a la  camioneta de su amigo con una sonrisa divertida.

 James se quedó afuera por unos segundos más, con su mano derecha en la barbilla, con expresión pensante.

 -Ja...- Reflexionó con ironía. Cierto,... Muy cierto. Él mismo le había dado la cámara a Sirius para no tener que preocuparse por sí se le olvidaba- Ja...

 -¡James!- Gritó Lily del interior del vehículo- ¡Vamos!

-Sí...- Dijo saliendo de su tonto trance, y subiendo a su camioneta, mientras que oía a Lunático decir: "Harry, seguro tendrá mucho carácter" acompañado por el comentario "Para molestar de Canuto": "Con esa mamá..."

 Lily le mandó a Sirius una sonrisa extraña, (Tal vez, hasta orgullosa), y una mirada de: "Cállate.."

 Sirius no habló durante los 5 primeros minutos del viaje.

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

 Pues, espero que les esté gustando la idea... Ya que si nos basamos en como está realizado.... -_- ....

  Este fic se me ocurrió, en mis vacaciones, un viaje a "La Isla de las Perlas" (Margarita; Si quieres más información, leer, "Los niños elegidos van a... ¿Venezuela?", no sé especificar aún el número...), Ya que... ^^U... Solo me llevé para volverme a leer, "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban" [Mi favorito...], y pues, no me quedó de otra que leérmelo, y leérmelo... y volverlo a leer.... ^^UUU Es que se había dañado mi Discman T_____T Y los viajes eran largos u_u

 Bueno, me estoy esforzando mucho, para escribir esto... Por lo que, espero que les guste... [Es que, ando en una Laptop, y tengo que estar con los códigos, para poner la tilde o la "ñ",... u-u... Apiádense de mi t_t]

 No sé, si es por mi actual estado de ánimo, que esta historia no me está gustando para nada... ¡Pero este es a penas el capitulo 1!... Trataré de esforzarme más para la próxima... u_u A ver si gusta el fic...

 Comentarios, a mi e-mail: 

 zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com 

 Será bien recibido todo... [Menos los virus y críticas no constructivas...]

¡No se pierdan!

                                           Zelshamada. __


End file.
